Unknown love extended
by Josh Dragonheart
Summary: this is just an extended version of Tainted Innocence of an Angel's work.


**Hello guys, just to confirm what your probably thinking, yes this is the same as Tainted Innocence of an angel's Fanfic and yes he knows, I wanted to help him out as it was his first fanfic so all I've done is extended it a bit more but anyway you should be giving him as much credit as you give me, and I'll be extending the other chapters as well. Anyway ENJOY! RATED M FOR A REASON! **

**Chapter 1- The Meeting**

**(italic's stand for translation)**

On one average summer's day Link the hero of Hyrule was making his way to the arena where his opponent Ike is waiting for him, however on his way there he encountered the two Pokémon Pikachu and Lucario and it appears that they were having an argument of some sorts, unfortunately for Link his peace making side kicked in and was now heading over to them to sort out the problem. "Whoa! Guy's calm down, now tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help" Link said in a very soothing and clam voice, he knew what these two were capable of and was in no hurry to caught on their bad side. "This little runt, electrocuted me this morning when I had done nothing!" exclaimed the wolf like aura Pokémon "Pika!, Pi Pikachu! Pika pi pika pika pi" _IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I WAS TRAINING FOR MY BATTLE THIS AFFTERNOON AND YOU GOT IN THE WAY! _Roared the yellow mouse. "Ok, well Pikachu why don't you apologise and Lucario will promise to what where he's going from now on." Link replied still in his soothing voice "WHAT!" "PIKA!" _WHAT! _Both the Pokémon yelled with more anger now than they had before "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP, I WILL NOT PROMISE ANYTHING TO THIS MOUSE!" "PIKA! PIKA PI PIKACHU PIKA!" _MOUSE! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS MOUSE IS MADE OF!_ And that was the final straw, both Lucario and Pikachu charged up an attack, Link on the other hand paled and was incapable of moving due to fear. BOOM! Link's vision started to blur from the blast and the last thing he saw was both Lucario and Pikachu on the ground and unconscious, then and what felt like an eternity Link joined them in their state of unconsciousness.

On the other side of the mansion Samus Aran the galactic bounty hunter and a close friend of Link's had been looking for Link to wish him luck in his battle today however she saw the explosion that was created by Lucario and Pikachu. "What the hell was that" She exclaimed and ran off in that direction to investigate. Upon reaching her destination the smoke and dust were starting to clear, she made her way through the smoke only to fine the elven warrior on the ground "Oh my god Link!" she said to herself in panic and rushed to his side, she looked to see if he had any injuries and found that he had a broken leg and several broken ribs. She picked him up carefully and rushed to the infirmary, however with the smoke still being there she hadn't see Lucario or Pikachu who both were still unconscious, unfortunately for Samus the infirmary was closed due to being ill himself and no one else was qualified enough to act as a replacement until he recovers. "Crap! Well looks like he's staying with me for now." The galactic bounty hunter muttered.

Upon reaching her room Samus laid Link onto her bed and made sure he was ok, however Samus didn't have any medical gear she could use as her room only contained a Bed, a wardrobe and a table, so she just had to do the best she could with what she had. After a moment of contemplation she heard Link moan and whisper something she couldn't hear from where she was, now Samus couldn't resist the opportunity to find some information she could tease him with so the crept closer so she could hear what he was saying. Now what she heard next was not what she was expecting and she blushed viciously "Stay away from my Samus creep." Link whispered. Now at this point many thing clicked into place for Samus such as why pretty much fainted when she passed him a compliment or that time when it was snowing and she slipped on the snow and grabbed Link when she fell and they both landed in a very awkward position, Samus was on her back and fell on top of her and was in between her legs, Samus thought nothing of it but Link was horrified and if he blushed anymore his head would explode. "Aaaahh now everything makes sense, hmm I may be able to have some fun with this after all." She said with a wicked grin.


End file.
